Gundam Seed: Past Mistakes and Future Redemptions
by xxArissaMcCoyxx
Summary: When Athrun left Kira at Copernicus, what if he also left someone else? what if it was a girl? Follow Athrun as he realizes what he's truly left behind and will he take his past mistake and try to get it back. summary sucks Includes KL AC/AthrunxOC & more


Well this is the prologue to my new story. This is based in the Gundam Seed universe and it includes my OC so if you don't like OC's then don't read this! And if your a great person and decide to actually read this I really appreciate reviews :) so if you could review I'd be thrilled to see your feedback! Now on with the show! Oh and since this is only the prologue you may have so questions so if you do plz plz plz inbox me! Thanks :)

xxArissaMcCoyxx

* * *

><p><em>6 years ago:<em>

"_Athrun!" A high voice yelled._

_I turned to see a girl running towards me; her creamy mahogany hair flowing through the wind and her bright cerulean eyes darting towards me. When she finally found her way in front of me she stared at me with a look of confusion and sadness dwelling on her sweet face. The way her eyes looked at mine, it made me believe she was staring into my soul._

"_Your leaving, aren't you" She said sadly as if it wasn't a question, as if she already knew._

_I was shocked. "How did-" but I wasn't able to finish._

"_Kira told me" She told me, looking at the ground as she did so. She started moving her foot in a circular motion on her tip toes as if she was nervous._

"_Arissa, My father wishes for me to join him back on the PLANTS." I told her, feeling a pang of guit hit my stomach._

"_He's making you leave Copernicus? But why?" She suddenly burst out._

"_He wishes to enroll me into ZAFT after I return" I said closing my eyes._

_I waited for her response but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that she too had closed her eyes and that tears were threatening to escape her closed orbs. She shook her head and looked up at me._

"_I can't believe he would do that to you. I mean what if." She stopped mid way and shook her head once again causing her bangs to fall onto her face. "What if you die." She said almost like a whisper._

_My eyes widened but then I then I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek and stroked a bang away from it with my thumb. She looked up at me with streams of tears running down her face. I smiled. "Arissa you know that will never happen"_

_Her gaze on me hardened. "Do I? Do I know that for sure Athrun?" She said sadly looking away , pulling her head away from my hand and crossing her arms over her chest._

_I smiled again. I gripped my hands on her thin arms. She looked up at me confused and I looked back sternly. "I promise. I promise you Arissa that nothing like that will never happen to me" She looked at me sternly. "Athrun how can you possibly promise that" She said looking away. _

"_Because. Arissa, Because I have too many people in my life who care about me and because I care deeply about a few of them" I said smiling at her. I saw red tiny appear on her face so I smirked._

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pink piece of plastic. Arissa noticed and looked at me confused. I smiled. "This is proof of my promise" I told her sincerely as I opened it up and reached towards her forehead. I moved the piece of her bangs that covered her right eye and I pushed the beret up and pinned the hair back, and out of her face._

_She looked stunned at my action and smiled at me. "Athrun I- uhh Thank you" She stuttered obviously confused at what just occurred._

"_Oh and I also have this." I said as I bent down and reached into my bag. I pulled out a lavender ball and gave it to her. She looked at me confused. I pointed down to the small button on the top of it. She mouthed a small 'oh' and pushed it. The ball opened up and turned into what looked like a small kitten._

_She looked down at it in wonder as the object came to life. It's eyes started glowing a light green and it spoke. "Arissa!" The toy said happily. She looked at it shocked. She then turned her eyes towards me and I smirked._

"_Athrun this is, this is amazing" She said stunned. Arissa turned and hugged me. At first I was a little shocked at her actions but I immediately hugged her back and placed my chin on the top of her head. I took in the smell of her luscious hair, trying to remember the sweet smell that came with it. _

_'Beep Beep. Beep Beep' I heard my watch sound. She looked up at me sadly knowing what it meant. I looked down returning her disappointment. I then smiled at her and embraced her again. "It's only good bye for now Arissa. I promise we'll see each other again" I said shutting my eyes and wrapping my arms tighter around he slim form. "Promise?" I heard her say, muffled by my jacket. "I promise" _

_I loosened off of her and pulled away slowly. I looked at her trying to remember every detail of the girl standing in front of me. She smiled sadly and she took hold of my hand._

"_I have something for you too" Arissa said taking back her hand and wrapping her arms around the back of her neck, undoing her necklace. Once she undid it she separated the charm, revealing it was a matching set instead of one full necklace. "Here" Arissa said as she handed me the necklace. I looked down at the small charm. It was a wing, and when it was formed with the other piece it turned into a bird. _

"_Arissa but this was" I started. "I know, but I want you to have it" She said sincerely._

_I smiled. But then I felt confusion arise as she looked away._

"_Before you leave Athrun I should tell you that I won't be living here much longer either" She said looking down._

"_What do you mean?" I asked surprised._

"_My father wants to move back to Junius 7, so he can live with his family. He says it would be healthier for the both us to move on, and to not keep living in the past" _

_I felt my eyes widen. "Arissa that's on the other side of the colonies. Your going to be so far away from everything and everyone" I told her sternly._

"_I realize that but it's not far to my dad" Arissa said sadly._

_I looked down at her and then felt bad for raising my voice. _

"_I'm sorry I blew up like that but I just, I don't want to see you get lost out there" I told her truthfully._

"_I know your only trying to look out for me Athrun" She said smiling._

_I bent down and hugged her again, this time she returned the hug graciously. I felt her arms tighten around me when we heard my watch go off again. She slowly let go of me as did I. I looked down to expect her looking sad again but I was surprised when instead I was met with a happy smile. _

"_Guess you need to go huh?" She said smirking at me._

"_Yeah. I don't want my dad to be pissed for waiting for me" I said back._

_She smiled again "Bye Athrun" She said holding my hand._

_I bent down and kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. I saw that her cheeks had gone pink and I smiled. _

"_Good bye Arissa"_

* * *

><p>So...what did you think? I hope it was okay and you liked it! So if u want to help my plz review! It's so simple :)<p>

I know u want to :)

just click right there ^^


End file.
